


flirting

by andronauts



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andronauts/pseuds/andronauts
Summary: Sonic takes a few more seconds to memorize what Shadow looks like before chuckling like his usual self, “like what you see, faker?” he grins.“Maybe I do,” Shadow says softly.It's not the response Sonic is expecting, especially with the soft tone that Shadow says it in. It's not sarcastic or rude, not even the slightest bit teasing; and Sonic is taken aback by the sincerity of  he statement that he finds himelf speechless.





	flirting

# Life

The first time Shadow smiles, it takes Sonic's breath away; if only for a fraction of a second. The soft worn look on his face suits him really well. Sonic can't help but think it's somewhat beautiful, and he feels embarrassed to even think it but he knows he wants to see the smile on Shadow's face more often.   
  
Shadow only looks flustered after realizing he's smiled, (and it's probably because Sonic looks so dazed seeing him) but Sonic thinks the flushed look on his face is beautiful too. Crushes usually suck major, and he would have thought that one on his rival nonetheless would be the _worst_ , but he feels genuine excitement, and god forbid, _giddy_ at making the hedgehog express himself in smiles and flushes. _._  
  
“Shadow, you should smile more,” he says, taking Shadow's gloved hands into his   
own. It's a brave and spur of the moment decision, but Shadow doesn't shake him off or push him away. Instead, he fidgets with their hands together to make them link together instead. (Sonic notices Shadow's flustered face only turn a bit more red at this action, but it's obvious he doesn't at least hate it.)  
  
“Sorry,” he replies. “I didn't think anyone would look so awestruck at me smiling,” he chuckles. It's obvious he's trying to hide his embarrassment whilst trying to act smug. “I'm used to people staring but when it comes from _you_ ,” he says.  
  
“Maybe because you just look so gorgeous~” Sonic teases. He can't really tell what he's doing with all of this impulsive flirting. Maybe he wants to break Shadow out of his shell, and Sonic knows that insults as teases don't work with him. Or maybe he just wants to call him gorgeous under the guise of teasing. He couldn't really  
  
Shadow coughs loudly, almost throwing into a fit for a few seconds. “I'm already that even without smiling,” he reflects.  
  
“And that's true,” Sonic pushes even more. He can tell the teasing and the flirting is getting to Shadow, and it only pleases him. “Perfect at everything, huh, Mr. Ultimate Lifeform?”  
  
“Of course,” Shadow says shyly. Sonic can see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. It's obvious that Shadow loves the attention, even though he's not used to it.  
  
They stay silent for just a few moments, and Sonic becomes hyper aware of how long their hands have been linked. He doesn't pull back though, only because Shadow looks content at this gesture; judging by his body posture.  
  
It's only just now that Sonic takes a glance at Shadow's face, and he looks... easily put, _affectionate_. He looks warm and soft, and _loving_.   
  
It makes Sonic glow red with embarrassment. It's an expression that he would have never imagined to see Shadow pulling in his entire life, especially towards _him_. Yet he can't help but think that it _suits him_ and that he wants to see more of it.  
  
Sonic takes a few more seconds to memorize what Shadow looks like before chuckling like his usual self, “like what you see, faker?” he grins.  
  
“Maybe I do,” Shadow says softly.  
  
It's not the response Sonic is expecting, especially with the soft tone that Shadow says it in. It's not sarcastic or rude, not even the slightest bit teasing; and Sonic is taken aback by the sincerity of he statement that he finds himelf speechless.  
  
They stay quiet just looking at each others hands and faces, dazed; not knowing what to say. Sonic's heart is racing despite the fact that he isn't running, but he loves this feeling and he doesn't want to end it just yet so he stares at their hands in contentment. Face red, but happy.  
  
“You know,” Sonic clears up his throat, “I think you're a pretty handsome guy yourself,” he says. He's not really sure why he's saying it, but he gets the feeling that all of this flirting is a good thing.   
  
He feels good flirting with Shadow, trying to make him flustered; and he feels good being flirted with from the hedgehog himself. Getting compliments from the most vain bastard alive feels like an achievement, but also knows that maybe that's just an excuse to try to push his fat crush on Shadow out of his mind. (A difficult task.)  
  
(Not that he would ever admit to _anyone_ he has a crush on him. That's a secret that would go to his grave.)  
  
Shadow looks like he's short circuiting. “Oh,” he says, quietly before speaking up again. “Are you seeing anyone?” quiet enough that it almost sounds like a whisper.  
  
“Why, are you interested?” Sonic shoots out, almost as if it's a reflex to tease; but he can feel every single nerve in his body vibrating with energy and his heartrate picking up beating against his chest so hard that he can almost feel it.  
  
Shadow looks up, not daring to look at Sonic's face.  
  
“I think I love you,” he says.  
  
This time, it's Sonic who shortcircuits. “Love?” It's the only thing he manages to say.  
  
“I never managed to understand love for my entire life... but the way I feel with you,” he pauses. “I think this is what it must be,” Shadow peeks a glance at Sonic's face, and it only makes Sonic flush red with embarrassment yet again.  
  
Despite Sonic thinking that _love_ may be too strong of a word, he pulls the black hedgehog in for a hug and they linger for a moment too long (or maybe three). Sonic doesn't respond back with words, only with a small kiss on his lips and a lovestruck smile when he sees the dazed look on Shadow's face.  
  
It's just enough to let him know.

**Author's Note:**

> for sonadow week heehe... yes i am posting sonadow in 2019 but i am ending cringe culture with my bare hands. i actually have exams this week so i should be studying but idk man i love those boys. idk what the likeliness of me participating for the rest of the week is but i hope i can do another oneshot.


End file.
